Harry Potter: The Second Generation
by ElderNhix
Summary: This story takes place right after the epilogue of the 7th book. It will follow the lives of the second generation of Hogwarts, and will also follow the adults that everyone knows and loves. Rated T.
1. In The Beginning

**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters except for my own are under the sole ownership of Joanne Kathleen Rowling. This applies for the whole story.**

**Disclaimer #2: The story is rated T for teen, ages 13+. It is rated T because of moderate violence and mild sexual themes. If either of those two things offend you, please do not read the story.**

**Disclaimer #3: The disclaimers apply to the whole story, but will only be noted on the first chapter. If you forget any details of the disclaimers, please report to the first chapter. Now that the legal work is done with, lets get on with the story! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Harry Potter: The Second Generation: Chapter 1: In The Beginning...

The train sped away as Albus attempted to find a seat. He passed the compartment of his third year brother, but he gave him a dismissive look. He turned around to find his cousin, Rose Weasley, looking as lost as him.

"Have you found a seat Al?" she said.

"No."

Rose looked disappointed. It seemed that she too was looking for a compartment in where to sit. The two cousins walked to the end of the train, when they saw the compartment of Victoire Weasley, their other cousin, sitting with her friends in her prefect robes. She simply looked at their sad faces, sighed, and opened the compartment. She pulled back her silvery blonde hair, as her friends looked at the two children with disgust.

"They're my cousins," Victoire said.

Her friends looked embarrassed. Immediately, they made room for the two children.

"Hi Al, Rosie," she said, trying to be friendly.

The two nodded, and stayed silent for the whole trip. A lot was going through their minds. Anxiety was the emotion that had the most power at the moment. Victoire broke the silence by striking up a conversation with her two friends. One was a tan Ravenclaw with dark, bone straight hair. The other was a Gryffindor like Victoire. Her hair was a light fuzzy brown, like Rose's mother, Hermione. The hours went by slowly, and finally, the train stopped.

"ALL FIRST YEARS TO THE BACK OF THE TRAIN!" cried a loud raspy voice. This command was not very hard, since Rose and Albus were already in the last compartment. They stepped out to see a massive man, with a grayish-brown beard. His thick mat of hair was thinning.

"I'm yer guide, Hagrid. Yer'll be needin' me ter get to the boats, yer see, the first years go on the boats," Hagrid said. Albus was delighted. He heard many stories about the half giant Hagrid from his parents and brother.

Hagrid led the forty or so first years to the boats. It was a long row to the school, yet the dark castle was sparkling with brilliant lights, it's windows completely lit up. As the boats hit the shore, Hagrid led the first years into the castle. The castle was different than Albus expected it to be. The walls were brown stone, and the blazing torches on the walls gave Albus an eery feeling. An old woman was waiting there to greet them.

"I am your headmistress, and transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. If you will follow me."

The woman led them into a grand room, with four long tables. All the other students were staring at the first years. Albus saw his brother, James, staring at him. Professor McGonagall took her grand seat.

"Let the sorting begin. Alcor, Daniel"

A skinny timid boy crept up to the sorting hat. The hat was old and singed, as if it had been burnt. The hat was placed on the boy's head, and it seemed to mumble to itself. Suddenly, it made a loud cry, which shocked some of the first years.

"Hufflepuff!"

A table full of students roared in applause, as the timid boy sat down. The sorting went on. Harry had told Albus once that the sorting hat tries to get around 10 people in house per year. This worried Albus, since Gryffindor was filling up.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

The blond boy walked up to the hat and placed it on his head.

"Hmm, a Malfoy. Family tradition says Slytherin, but your mind says otherwise. You are noble, brave, you would make a good Gryffindor."

The boy looked like he was about to cry.

"Bah, have it your way. Slytherin!"

The furthest table roared in applause, as little Scorpius walked to them, obviously pleased with himself. He had been scared for a second that the hat might've put him in Gryffindor. That was unacceptable, his whole family was in Slytherin, and he wanted to follow that, even if Slytherin was receiving some bad publicity.

Albus was called up to the sorting hat. The second it touched his head, the hat cried, "Gryffindor!". Albus sighed with relief. His parents would be pleased, they were both in Gryffindor, Harry and Ginerva both. He approached the table filled with red robes. They were clapping. He tried to sit down next to his brother, but James gave him a look. Victoire let him sit next to her. She was very nice, Albus thought. She was a fifth year, just becoming a prefect. Her parents were pleased. She was also dating Teddy Lupin, a friend of the family. He was four years older though, and he once heard his aunt, Fleur, voice her frustrations. Something about "Prezzure".

Rose Weasley was called up. She was trembling. She wanted to be in Gryffindor, her whole family was there. She put the hat on her head.

"Ah, _another_ Weasley. Hmm... You are different . The daughter of that smart girl. I always wished that I had chosen Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor for her. She was brilliant, that Hermione. Ah, and so are you. I would put you in Ravenclaw, but no, another family tradition. Bah, to hell with traditions. Your parents can send the Headmistress a howler if they're so upset. Ravenclaw!"

Rose looked stunned as the Ravenclaws started cheering. She, Rose Granger Weasley, was the breaker of a family tradition that lasted generations.

After the sorting was well and done, the students followed the prefects into the common rooms. Albus was saddened, he wanted Rose to be in Gryffindor. His uncle Ron would be very upset. Once in the Gryffindor common room, Albus received sashes and a badge with the seal of Gryffindor on it. He donned the clothing, and headed downstairs into the common room.

The common room was bustling with Gryffindors greeting each other as the long summer. His brother, James, was sitting on the couch with his friends, his eyes full of lust, looking at a slender young girl at the other side of the room, chattering with her friends.

* * *

James Frederick Potter woke up after a heated dream involving Laura Burnes, the girl he was lusting for. It was morning. The other boys in his room were already up, getting dressed. James noticed that his boxers were wet. Embarrassed, he stayed in bed until the boys left the dormitory. James then put on his clothes, greased back his reddish brown hair, and proceeded downstairs. He thought about his dream involving Laura. Maybe he was in love, he thought, though he was only thirteen. James decided that instead of staring, he should persue the girl, and maybe they could become friends. 

He sat down in the great hall across from Laura Burnes. She looked at him, smiled slightly, and turned to her friend. James frowned.

"H-Hi," James said, stumbling over the single word.

She raised her eyebrows. "Hello James."

"Erm...um..we have, um, transfiguration together! That's a hard class!"

Laura chuckled. She was very amused at James' attempt to talk to her. She was well aware of the stares she had been receiving. Still, it was sweet. James was a nice boy, but he was very cocky. This was the first time he talked to her without trying to show off. Still, having a conversation wouldn't hurt.

"Yes, hard class. The Headmistress still insists on teaching it."

"I know."

"She gives a lot of homework too."

"Maybe we could...erm...do it together sometime?"

Laura had a look of slight discomfort on her face.

"Erm, sure, sometime."

James left the table looking quite pleased with himself.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his bed, reading. It was late at night. Ginny was putting Lily to bed. An owl flew into the window, leaving a small envelope at the desk on the other side of the room. Harry stood up, walked to the desk, and opened the envelope. 

_Gryffindor_

Harry smiled, but that smile was soon broken after he heard stomping and crying. Lily was throwing a tantrum again. This was getting quite ridiculous, the girl was 9 years old and still couldn't behave. Slightly annoyed, he went downstairs into Lily's room, where Ginny was trying to get her to go to bed.  
Harry shouted, "LILY, BED!"

The girl went silent. Ginny made a sigh of relief and went with Harry up to their room.

"What are you reading," Ginny asked.

"Nothing much, just this book I found lying around. Al is in Gryffindor."

"Good," she sighed, and turned off the light. "You can read tomorrow."

On the following day, Harry woke up alone. He looked at the clock and realised that he was late. He threw on some clothes and ran downstairs to see Ron and Ginny talking in the living room. He proceeded to the kitchen, got a pastry, and started to heat it up. Ron walked into the kitchen.

"Rose is in Ravenclaw," he said.

"Well, I guess the tradition died with the pure blood," he joked. He then ate his pastry and ran towards the fireplace. "Sorry, I've got to go." He dissaparated.

Harry arrived in the Aurors Department in the Ministry of Magic. His job. He did it for fun, money was not an issue in the house, but it would just be dull if he sat around all day. He walked towards his desk next to his friend, Cho. He sat down. Before he said hello, an old man walked in.

"Mrs. Burnes?" said the man.

"It's going to be Chang again," Cho said, "After the divorce and everything. What do you need?"

The man threw a stack of papers onto Cho's desk.

"You've been assigned a new case. Young wizard found dead in his home, shame, he was a nice young thing. Anyway, you and...hmm...you and Mr. Potter work on it."

Harry protested. "Oliver, I'm already on a case."

"And this case is a murder, top of the list. Mrs. Burnes needs a partner. You are her partner. Go on, get." he shooed Harry and Cho, obviously implying that they work on the case immediatly. Harry opened his mouth in protest, but then closed it again. It was not wise to argue with Oliver.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1. In Chapter 2 will involve the following:  
a) Boring old Hogwarts business, all social plots. Rose is trying to find friends, James is trying to keep friends, Albus makes friends with a certain Slytherin boy, Victoire is feeling unfaithful.  
b) Harry and Cho work on the murder case.  
c) Ginny and Hermione/Lily and Hugo plot.**

**Yes, long chapter. I like to keep them long. I also had to introduce the characters and storyline. The other chapters won't be as long.**


	2. Complications

Chapter 2: Complications

Hermione arrived at the door with little Hugo, a big grin on both of their faces. Ginny let them in. Hermione and Hugo walked into the living room. Hugo found Lily and they ran upstairs to play.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said, laughing as she watched the two children.

"Sit down, I'll get some tea."

"Iced please, its still blazing hot outside."

Ginny walked in with two large glasses of iced tea. She gave one to Hermione, and sat down. For a few minutes, they sat silent, drinking the tea. Thoughts were rushing in both of their minds. It had been an awkward week.

"Harry's still working on the Ingrim case with Cho, he's got a few suspects."

"Interesting," Hermione said, uninterested. The two children ran downstairs, playing some game. Both Hermione and Ginny were laughing at them, which lightened the mood. A few minutes later, the happiness subsided, and Ginny looked depressed again. Hermione noticed this sadness Ginny was showing and spoke.

"Gin, what's wrong."

Ginny sighed. "I'm pregnant, again," she said miserably, "I think me and Harry forgot that I'm still in my 30s and still completely fertile. And I really, _really_, don't want to go through this all over again, it's just too much." She frowned.

Hermione looked at her, shocked. "How far into it are you?"

"A few months, it went by completely unnoticed, I never would've expected this, but suddenly I realised. The over-eating, the mood swings, everything was happening all over again. Oh God Hermione, I was looking forward to me and Harry having the house alone for a little while. Now that idea's out the window."

Hermione consoled her. "You would just get bored, it isn't that bad, Gin."

"You don't understand," Ginny cried, "By the time it's 11, all of the kids will be out of school! There's a huge gap!"

"Don't worry about it Gin, I'm sure you'll work it out."

* * *

Harry and Cho, partnered on the same case, sat in a cafe, papers covering the table. 

"I'm stumped," Cho said, "We have no grounds to interrogate any of these suspects. No grounds."

Harry sighed. "There has to be something that links these people to a motive for killing Tyrkit Ingrim, something."

"I'm tired," Cho said, "I've got enough problems with the divorce and everything to worry about this clueless case. I'm telling Oliver we're closing it."

Harry and Cho cleaned up the table, putting everything in the folders.

"I hear your James and my Laura have become friends," Cho said, trying to break the silence.

"Indeed."

They chuckled, and disapparated to the Aurors office of the Ministry.

* * *

Transfiguration class was no longer boring, James thought, now that Laura let him sit with her and her friends. Laura had her face buried in her book, her friends the same. James spent the class staring at her, when he felt a sudden slap on the knuckles. The Headmistress glared at him. 

"Mr. Potter, save it for the common room."

Everyone in the class laughed. James turned red.

"Now, class, I have these novels, quite boring looking. Hardcover, and black. Your homework, which will count as a project grade, will be to make the book look good...using magic, not crayons. You will not be graded on artistic ability, only the time and effort that is put into the new cover. Dismissed."

James eyed his friends, and then eyed Laura and her friends. He turned his back on his friends and walked away with Laura.

* * *

Harry opened the door. It was evening, the sun was starting to go down. As the door opened, he heard "Daddy!" as his daughter ran up to hug him. He walked inside, sat down, and saw Ginny looking absolutely miserable. 

"Ginny? What's wrong?"

Ginny looked at him, and said in a quiet voice, "Harry, I'm pregnant. Again. I'm so sorry."

Harry was shocked. "Why are you sorry?"

"I thought you would be mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"You were so excited that we would have the house to ourselves after Lily went to Hogwarts. That won't happen now."

Harry laughed, "I swear, pregnancy messes with your emotions. I'm not mad."

Ginny sighed with relief, laughed, and hugged Harry.

"How's your case going?" she asked.

"Not good. We're stumped. We tried to close it, but Oliver won't let us. He says this case is important, it is going to get a lot of publicity, which is never good because it means we'll have to rush. We're starting to interview friends tomorrow."

"Who are?"

"Draco Malfoy was his friend," he laughed, "We're starting with him, its okay though, there isn't much tension anymore."

* * *

Albus was eating breakfast in the great hall. He still didn't have many friends. He made one friend with a boy in his dorm, Jason, but that was it. However, he was slightly comforted because Rose was having trouble finding friends too, so he was able to sit with her during the classes they had together. 

After breakfast, he was heading to Defense Against The Dark Arts, his favorite class. He liked that class because he was able to use a lot of magic, and not boring magic like Professor Flitwick's class. As he walked into the class, their teacher, Professor Kurnt, was fuming.

"Your exam grades were dreadful. All of you. How hard is it to do these simple things, they arent even difficult! Push a marble into a circle with your wand! Pull levers! Push buttons! This magic is easy, yet none of you can do it properly! As a...punishment...you all will have assigned seats, with people I know you don't talk to, until performance improves!"

Mutters echoed across the classroom.

"SILENCE!" Professor Kurnt screamed, putting his wand into the air, while a white blast flew into the ceiling. The sound of the blast kept the whole room quiet.

"Now, lets see...desks will be in pairs, Gryffindors will be paired with Slytherins, Ravenclaws will be paired with Hufflepuffs. Well, what are you waiting for? Find your new seats!"

He started blasting the white light at peoples bottoms until everyone was seated with their new partner. Albus knew that technique. His parents would blast him with that spell when he was misbehaving.Albus was paired with a blond boy.

"Now, students, it's time for a nice productive day!" he said very cheerfully, "I'm going to let you make up your dreadful exams with an in class essay. You will be paired with the person your sitting next to right now. The topic will be 'Using Carpe Retractum and Depulso in everyday life'. Get working".

* * *

Harry and Cho arrived at the Malfoy manor, and knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" replied an old, raspy voice.

Cho spoke. "We're Aurors, wishing to askDraco Malfoy some questions about his friend, Tyrkit Ingrim."

The door opened, and Harry saw the bone white, wrinkled face of Lucius Malfoy. The door slammed in their faces. Harry was getting ready to turn around and leave when he heard another voice.

"Father, must you stick to the past? Let them in."

Draco Malfoy opened the door and nodded. Harry and Cho stepped inside. Harry was seared with horrible memories of the place. It was 19 years ago, but the memory still burned inside him . Imprisonment, Hermione's torture. Dobby's death. And yet, the house was different. It was obvious that Draco and his wife had refinished the house, it was brighter, the wallpaper was new. Draco had grown on him over the years. He really wasn't a bad person. All he wanted was a normal life, though Harry still couldn't get past the memories.

"I've been expecting you for a while now," Draco said, sadly. Harry saw a little girl looking over by the staircase. She looked about Lily's age, with long straight blond hair.

"You know about Tyrkit?" Cho asked.

"Yes, sit, there is much to be discussed."

* * *

Albus was sitting in the common room, quite pleased. He had made a new friend, Scorpius, and they received a good grade on their essay. James was sitting on the couch with his friend, Laura Burnes, and they were doing something with a book. 

James laughed. "You put flowers on the cover? The book is about an ancient wizard, he didn't like flowers!" He pushed pack his straight brownish-red hair, wishing he had more gell to keep it there.

"James, the cover doesn't need to be about the book, and anyway, your 'Merlin' doesn't look like the real one. He looks like that man, Dumbledore."

An angry boy burst into the common room and started shouting at James.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSSED TO GO TO TRYOUTS TODAY!"

"I don't want to do Quidditch anymore," James said.

The boy looked shocked. "You were on the team last year."

"I don't want to do it anymore."

The boy was fuming with anger. He turned to Victoire, who was talking to another Gryffindor prefect named Kolin, batting her eyelashes.

"Tell your cousin that he's an idiot."

"What did he do?"

"He left the quidditch team."

"Not my problem. Tell him to join next year."

"Well," the boy said, "If you'd rather go _study _with _her _all effing day, go ahead. Just don't talk to me anymore." He stormed off.

James looked hurt, but Laura shrugged and said, "He'll get over it."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will jump 2 months and include the following:**

**a) James goes to Hogsmeade, more childish puppy-love, blah blah.**

**b) My favorite storyline, Harry tries to solve to solve the murder of Tyrkit Ingrim.**

**c) Ginny's pregnancy, Teddy Lupin introduced.**

**Story will be updated by 9:00pm EST.**


	3. Snowy Days

Chapter 3: Snowy Days

Teddy Lupin walked happily towards his godparents' house. He loved to walk. He would apparate far away from his destination and just walk. Walking was great. The energy of it, the way the wind brushed past him as he looked at the scenery. It was late November now, and snow was starting to fall. Teddy loved the snow. The feel of it, the look of it once it collected on the ground. Yes, snow was wonderful. Teddy walked for 15 more minutes until he reached the house of his godparents. It was a nice house. Light blue, 2 floors with an attic, and it was someplace where he would love to live. He knocked on the door. In a few minutes, his godmother, Ginny Potter, opened the door, smiling, her pregnancy starting to show.

"Hi Teddy!" she said cheerfully, motioning him to come in. Teddy had become like a son to her, even though there was only a 16 year difference in their ages. He was visiting her almost everyday to keep her company. He sat down. His resemblance to both of his parents was amazing

"Nice snow, eh?" he said to her.

"Yes, Scotland is getting hit pretty hard, I'm sure the kids are excited."

Lily ran downstairs at the sound of voices and screamed, "Hi Teddy!"

Teddy laughed and hugged Lily. Ginny laughed too. She seemed really happy.

"Its almost Christmas break at Hogwarts, the kids are going to be surprised when they see me." she laughed, "This baby is making my stomach inflate like a balloon."

Teddy laughed, enjoying himself thoroughly.

"Teddy, do you want something to drink? I have tea, coffee coca."

"Sure, I'll take the coca," he said, smiling. He flicked his finger and made his hair a silvery white.

Ginny walked in with the drink, almost spilling it on herself when she saw Teddy's hair. Laughing, she placed the drink down.

"Looking like Fleur and Victoire, are you?" she asked, jokingly. "How are you two anyway?"

"Good, I guess. We've been writing less and less, but she has her O.W.L.S to focus on, I guess. How's Harry?"

"He's doing okay. Working himself to the bone. He's doing the Tyrkit Ingrim case."

"Ah, dirty business that is. He was in my year when I was in Hogwarts, you know. I'm not saying that he deserved what he got, but I sure wasn't surprised at the news. He liked to start fights."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Maybe you should talk to Harry sometime, you probably know that they aren't doing to well narrowing down the suspects. He'll be home in a few hours. You should stay, Teddy, we barely see you anymore. You used to come 4 times a week."

Teddy nodded his head, as Ginny motioned Lily to come over. Lily liked Teddy, it was going to be a pleasant afternoon.

* * *

The students third year and up were enjoying a Hogsmeade weekend, walking around in the snow with pink cheeks. James was with his friends, happy that his brother couldn't accompany him. He was having a great time checking out the shops and just having a change of scenery from the brown castle. When things were starting to get exciting, his friend, Alfred, was forced to leave for Quidditch practice. The rest of his friends followed. James didn't want to follow though, and he stayed behind. 

He was walking alone down the road when he heard someone shout his name. It was Laura and her friend Heather, wearing sweaters, scarfs, and hats as they waved to him. He became friends with Heather previously, since he was spending so much time studying with Laura. They walked up to him.

"Are you with anyone?"

"No, my friends just went up with Alfred. Quidditch stuff."

"Okay, well me and Heather were about to go to a cafe, you can come with us!"

Laura motioned him to follow as Heather raised her eyebrows, her curly dirty-blond hair blowing in the wind. She squinted as the snow was blowing in her eyes.

James followed them into a little cafe filled with students. The sudden heat of the fireplace caused them to remove their layers, as the three of them found a seat in the back of the building. As Laura looked at the little menus, she motioned a woman to come serve them.

"Ah, shuddup, you rude chillen, I'm old, I'll take my bloody time," the woman said, as she slowly walked over to them. "Whaddya want?"

James ordered a butterbeer and a pound cake, Laura ordered just a butterbeer, and Hannah shook her head. When the orders came, they ate. The butterbeer tasted amazing. It was warm and creamy, and felt like a soda-pop on his tongue. It went nicely with the pound cake.

When James and Laura were finished eating, and Hannah was finished watching, the three headed outside. The snow was falling pretty heavily now, and it was sticking. They spotted Professor McGonagall, wearing a giant scarf, walking along with Professor Kurnt. She saw him and snapped her fingers.

"Potter, to me."

James looked around and motioned Laura and Hannah to follow.

"Yes, Headmistress?"

"Your mother, Ginevra, oh what a sweet girl she was, anyway, she sent me an owl concerning you this morning."

They continued to walk.

"Oh?" James said.

"It seems that you told her that you were intending to _stay _at Hogwarts for the winter break. Let me remind you, Potter, that Hogwarts is a _boarding school_. You only see your family for 3 weeks at Christmas and 3 weeks at Easter. To not take advantage of this is foolish."

"Well...erm..."

"Your father would stay at the breaks, because he didn't have parents to go to. And his aunt and uncles...well, they didn't want to be bothered. However, you are not in this situation. I fail to see a logical reason as to why you wouldn't go home."

"Well, I like Hogwarts, and since I'm not allowed to visit friends during breaks anymore, I thought I would stay." James said.

"Such comments show your ignorance, Mr. Potter. Your father will be very disappointed in you when your mother tells him. That is for sure. Have you seen the school during break, Mr. Potter? It is nearly empty, only a rare few stay behind. Now, if your idea of a good vacation is sitting alone in your common room all day, than I am sorry. Your mother has requested that you come home, and I have no choice but to oblige. You will be returning home next week. Now scoot along, James."

James turned back to Laura and Hannah.

"Um, okay. Lets go to a shop," Laura said, slightly embarrassed for him, and the three of them left to explore more of Hogsmeade.

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and window shopping at each shop. Everything was going well.

* * *

Harry unlocked the door and walked in to find the 3 faces of Ginny, Teddy, and Lily grinning back at him. Taken by suprise he let out a slight "Oh!" and then walked inside, now grinning with them. 

"Hey Harry," Ginny said, giving him a quick kiss. He smiled, and then turned towards Teddy.

"And how have you been?" he asked cheerfully, "I haven't seen you in ages, not since we shipped the kids off to school!"

"Well," Teddy laughed, "I've been working 2 jobs, I haven't got any time."

"Oh please don't become like Ron," Ginny said, sounding worried, "He's barely home anymore, Hermione is so lonely."

"Nah," said Teddy, "It's only temporary. Anyway, am I staying for dinner or do you wanna get rid of me?"

"Stay," said Ginny, "Who knows the next time you'll be coming".

Harry, Ginny, Teddy, and Lily all ate dinner, soaking in the happy moment. When the time came around and Teddy left, Harry put Lily to bed and headed upstairs. He changed and got into the bed, thinking about his case. A few minutes later, Ginny joined him.

"I'm going to ask the Malfoys more questions about their friend," Harry said, "They've been really friendly to me. They're little girl is Lily's age, she's the nicest thing."

"Harry?" Ginny asked, "Can we please not talk about the case tonight? It would destroy my good mood."

"Heaven forbid you have another mood swing," Harry said, laughing. "What would you talk about?"

"Well, the holidays are coming up," she said, "James was thinking of staying."

"He's not staying. I'll drag him home if I have to. That boy says the craziest things..."

"I'm going to try to get the family to come to here for Christmas this year. I'm pregnant and in no shape to apparate, lest the fetus gets splinched," she laughed, "It'll be fine here anyway. The house can sure hold...say 20 people."

"20 family members you mean. The last Christmas gathering involved James inviting all his friends," Harry groaned and continued, "and I'm sure he'd just bring more. He's friends with Cho's little girl you know. Her name is Lauren or Laura or something that starts with a 'Laur'. I forgot."

Ginny laughed, "Well, I wouldn't call them little anymore, they're growing up on us."

Ginny's grin turned into a frown.

"I'm old, Harry."

"No you're not, Gin. You're just 36, you look pretty much the same as you looked in your 20s, and alot of people your age are having their first kid."

"Still, when Lily's 20, the baby will be 11. It's just a huge gap, I don't want her to be lonely.

"Don't worry about it, if the baby is so lonely, we can have another. Though I'd have to deal with buying boxes of pastries and mood swings for another 9 months."

Ginny laughed and then yawned. It was getting late. She rolled around in the bed and closed her eyes. Harry rolled in her direction, kissed her on the cheek, and held her.

He put himself into deep thought about his job. Of all the suspects he's found, none of them have that certain something that links them to the killing. Nothing that would get the Ministry to give him a warrant. Once they get a warrant, they can check the wands for any spells that could've caused the wound to Tyrkit's chest, but the chances of getting a warrant with any of their evidence was slim. The investigation could wait though, it was about time he took leave for the holidays.

Harry turned off the light by their bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will take place during the winter holiday. It will be a nice chapter, because I'm going to be filling more holes that JK left to fill! The whole Weasley family will be revealed, as will their futures. Stay tuned. It will be ready by tomorrow morning (7/26/07). Any plot suggestions will be considered. I have yet to decide on the events of the story, and usually the details of the story unfolds as a write. So any suggestions on the plot (Who you'd like to see, for example) will be noted.**


	4. Christmas

Chapter 4: Christmas

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, and snow fell all around the little Potter house. Ginny, looking distressed was setting up the table, awaiting her guests. Lily was helping her. Harry was in the living room, trying to get the boys to stop fighting.

"At least I don't have five names," Albus sneered, "James Frederick Sirus Remus Potter!" He laughed. "What, did Mum and Dad think that they were only going to have one? Well, I thi--OOF!"

James attacked Albus, which caused Harry to whip out his wand and scream "_Disciplino!_" White light shot out of his wand repeatedly, hitting the boys' bottoms, causing them to scream.

"WILL YOU STOP MAKING ALL THAT NOISE?" Ginny screamed, "I'M PREGNANT."

Harry nodded, "You heard your mother, she's pregnant." It was obvious that he was not being completely serious.

"Well, it's not our fault it happened...again," James said, "I don't even know when you had time to do it, was it the time Grandma took me, Albus, and Lily for the day?"

"You're grounded."

"What?"

"Upstairs."

"No."

Harry took out his wand again, and cried "_Disciplino!_". James was constantly hit with the white light until he was in his room. One big blast knocked him onto his bed.

"Stay there until dinner."

"That's not fair, I was only jo--"

"_Stupefy!_"

James fell back on his bed, peacefully sleeping. Harry made sure that it wasn't a powerful stun, just enough to stun him for a minute or so. Of course, the Ministry's Department of Child Safety wouldn't agree, but then again, many of them do not have children.

Harry headed downstairs, and by the time he reached the kitchen, he heard James wake up.

"What did he do?" asked Ginny.

"He was rude," replied Harry.

"Oh, lighten up Harry. It's Christmas."

"He asked me where we had sex."

"Oh. Never mind then. How long is he up there?"

"At least until the guests come."

"They should be coming in around a half hour."

"Exactly, it's Christmas Eve. You said it yourself, 'Lighten up'."

Ginny sighed, and couldn't help but laugh. She flicked her wand, and spices started sprinkling over the ham. She then turned to the turkey, flicked her wand, and the stuffing started putting itself into the turkey.

"That's enough work for me," Ginny said.

"You didn't do much work," Harry said.

"And? I'm pregnant."

There was a loud crack outside. Ginny's great aunt Muriel, 126 years old and still walking, was standing outside the house. She looked at the Muggle mailman putting a letter into the mailbox, and shooed him away when he looked at her. She then proceeded to walk inside.

"I'm early!" she croaked, "Where's my darling Jamie! Oh, he is so cute! He looks like my son when he was a child. Oh, bless his soul, if only he had been granted with my long life." she continued to ramble for a few minutes before saying, "Anyway, where is he? Up in his room? Of course he is. What a good boy. I'll go visit my dear little Jamie, oh what a cute boy Jamie is...he reminds me of my son, when he was younger..." She may still walk the same and talk the same, Harry thought, but she was losing her mind.

"Actually," Harry said when Muriel was halfway up the stairs, "He isn't coming out of his room until I tell him he can. He's being punished."

"And now you tell me? When I've went up all these stairs? After I undertook a long, hard journey? Have you no sympathy for the elderly? Oh no. Up, down, up, down, you procrastinating bastard!"

"Muriel!" Ginny screamed, shocked.

"Oh, sorry Ginevra. You should keep that husband of yours in line! If I want to see my great grand nephew, I will, and I'll be damned if someone tells me I can't!" She then continued to go up the stairs step by step, taking deep breaths between each step.

Over the next hours, the rest of the Weasley family members arrived. Grandma Molly and Granddad Arthur were first, getting hugs from Albus and Lily. Harry then let James out of his room to greet his grandparents.

"Grandma, they threw me in my room!" James complained.

"Well," she said pleasantly, "You must've done something to warrant a punishment.." Her long silver hair was pulled back elegantly, obviously styled for the occasion.

Ginny stepped outside to greet her mother.

"Ginny!" Molly's short little legs dashed over to her daughter. As she kissed her on on the cheek.

Ron was growing a small moustache, to Hermione's displeasure. George grew out his hair so that you barely noticed his missing ear. Bill, Fleur, and Victoire, and Victoire's siblings were all together. Fleur's hair was neatly cut. She still looked young, her skin soft and shining, and her hair bright and silvery.

Teddy arrived next, with his hair bright red. He greeted Harry with a smile.

Ginny was looking stressed, trying to please so many guests. She turned on the radio, trying to ease the mood. Albus and Lily were having a great time playing with their cousins. James sulked. After 7, dinner was ready to be served, and the guests sat down in the long dining room table.

"Been traveling around, France, Hungary, America," Ron said, stroking his light moustache, "The ministry is trying to branch out internationally."

Hermione sighed.

"Been home only a week a month," Ron continued, "Spent the last month in America, Salem they call it? It's where their school is. In the middle of town! Invisible to Muggles, of course. Well, some auror has to do it, I'm just the one with the job. It's good for the different wizarding countries to communicate, government wise. Some countries have no wizarding government at all, like the countries in Africa. They have healers and stuff, call them 'witch doctors'."

On the other side of the table, Charlie was telling James about his occupation.

"There aren't as many magical creatures here in Britain. Thats why we travel the world. China is famous for their dragons, all different kinds! There is this one intriguing dragon, very long. It has the face of a fox."

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled.

"James, elbows off," Molly snapped.

"Oh, leave the poor boy alone," croaked Muriel, "Oh Ginevra, this ham is splendid! May I ask what spices you used?"

"Spices? I just used sea salt and some peppers."

"Bah, sea salt is not good for my health," she said, pushing away what was left of the ham. "I will have to wait for pudding."

And putting came, causing the children to scream in delight and the adults slap the hands of those who took too much. The rest of the night went by quickly, with Hermione singing along to the radio to the children swearing that they will not fall asleep. Harry and Ginny were in a good mood, and before anyone knew it, the night was over.

Christmas day was quieter than the eve before, with the children opening their gifts in the morning, and spending the rest of the day using them. After Christmas day, the rest of the children's holiday passed by, and eventually, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express once again. Harry, Ginny, and Lily came to see Albus and James go, and when the train left, it was back to normal once again.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4. If this chapter seemed short and forced, it's because it was. I had to scrap the original Chapter 4 because JK released more of epologuish information, which conflicted with the original Chapter 4. Sorry for the delay.**


	5. Spring Showers

Chapter 5: Spring showers

Tyrkit Ingrim was not dead, though the world thought him to be. As he walked in the night, the fat body of Oliver Korns, second to the Minister of Magic, changed into the handsome young man that Tyrkit was. He was in his early twenties, though his hair was snow white and short. He had a scar running down his eye, a scar he gave himself. He considered drinking more polyjuice potion, though it would be a waste. He had plans. He silently approached the Malfoy Manor, the manor of his old friend, Draco. It was late at night, though some of the lights were in the house. He approached the door and knocked. It swung open.

Draco Malfoy's eyes were wide open in shock, "Tyrkit, you're dead!" he exclaimed.

Tyrkit laughed, "I am aware."

"But they had a body."

"It was not mine. It was that fat bastard, Oliver Korns. I shaved his head, shoved polyjuice potion down his throat, and burned a hole through his head. Then, I used the hair to make this useful drink. Got right into the ministry."

"Leave."

"I have business with you, Draco, you know that."

"My daughter is sleeping upstairs. My wife is is too. I have too much at stake to get involved in your little schemes."

"But you told me--"

"You know, I was once young like you. Wanted to change things, wanted to rebel. But that was years ago, the time for change has passed. And this mark still does not let me live a normal life."

"You fool, Draco, The ministry has changed since then, most people think it has changed for the better, but I disagree! How mudbloods like Oliver could hold such a high position is preposterous."

"You were barely alive at that time, Tyrkit, remember that. The government changes, I realized that. It changes, and little rebellions do not work. Perhaps the Ministry _is_ better off now."

"Draco, you do not believe your words."

"Tyrkit, because of our friendship, I will let you leave, but do not come back, or I will kill you. Anything you do, you will do alone. Now leave."

"Friendship? There is no friendship anymore."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Goodbye."

Draco closed the door and realized that he was sweating. His old friend was a fool, and he would not let himself fall into such foolishness again. How horrible, what Tyrkit was doing. To kill a ministry official, take his identity, and fake his death was going down a path that he could not follow. And the Aurors were looking for a dark wizard who didn't exist, while taking orders from the "victim" himself.

Draco knew the right thing to do, though the question was whether he would do it or not.

* * *

The cool spring breeze blew through the window of the Gryffindor common room as Victoire Weasley was sitting by the fireplace, finishing her letter. This letter to Teddy Lupin would be the last one, as she tried to explain why she was leaving him. She sighed as her new lover walked downstairs from the dormitories. He walked up to her. 

"This is wrong," she said.

"Than don't do it."

"I have too."

She signed the letter, sighed, and folded it. She considered leaving the common room, but then she turned around and threw the letter in the fire.

"I won't do it."

The boy looked at her, shocked.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"We were supposed to go to Quidditch together," he said in a sad voice.

"I think I'll go alone."

* * *

The sound of cheers echoed through the green hills, as the students gathered in the stadium to watch the game of Quidditch. It was Ravenclaw versus Slytherin, and if Slytherin won, Ravenclaw would officially lose any chances of winning the cup. As the two teams walked onto the field, the Slytherin and Ravenclaw students all shouted, trying to drown out the other house. 

Albus sat alone, sighing. Most of his few friends were in different houses. He spotted Rose in the Ravenclaw bleachers, waving her flag. He also saw his friend, Scorpius, blowing a large green whistle. Albus looked up at his brother, a few rows above him. He sat with his friends and his girlfriend, pink faced, obviously caught in the moment. He then glanced toward his cousin Victoire. She sat alone, looking distracted.

The horn sounded. Cheers erupted as the two Quidditch teams were glided up into the air. Albus did not know who to support. His opinions of Slytherins had changed over the last few months, partly because of his friendship with Scorpius.

Shouts of "Oh!" echoed across the stadium as a Ravenclaw chaser was hit in the head by one of the beaters. Almost instantly afterwards, the bell rung for the first time in the game, Slytherin had scored.

The Slytherin students cheered as the Ravenclaws hissed and booed. Albus became distracted as he thought of his family. His mother, 8 months pregnant, was now bed-ridden. She no longer wrote. His father still wrote to him, occasionally.

His thoughts broke as another bell sounded, Slytherin had scored again. He continued to watch. Slytherin scored again. And they scored again, and again. The Ravenclaw team was getting hit hard and most people were starting to wish for the snitch to be caught just so the Ravenclaws could be put out of their misery. In about a half hour, they got their wish. The Slytherin seeker caught the snitch and sealed Ravenclaw's doom.

The Slytherins cheered for a few minutes, and everyone stood up and started to head back towards the castle.

* * *

Ginny was in bed, bored out of her mind. She sighed as the imprint of a foot went side by side on her stomach. She struggled to grab the Daily Prophet from the bedside table and opened it up. This was her first hard pregnancy. With the other three, she was fairly young. She had James at 23, Albus at 25, and Lily at 27. Now she was 36, and she could tell with this baby. Hunger pains started hitting her. 

"MUM!" she screamed.

Footsteps were heard as Molly Weasley bustled upstairs. She gently opened the door.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

"I'm really hungry, can you cook me some supper?"

"What would you like?"

"I don't care. Where's Harry?"

"I don't know.

"He's usually home by now," Ginny said with a concerned face.

"Maybe something came up."

Ginny knew that this was true. Harry had been staying later and later each night. At first, she started to suspect that he was having an affair, but once he started being called in early, she knew it wasn't true. Now, she would just worry for his safety whenever he stayed late.

The door slammed open, to Ginny's relief. She heard footsteps coming upstairs, and she felt her usual excitement. This excitement, however, did not reflect Harry's face. He was troubled, maybe even angry.

"It was Oliver," he said.

"Who was?" Ginny asked.

"It was Oliver's body. Oliver was Tyrkit."

"What?"

"And Tyrkit was Oliver, but now he's fled." he slammed his fist on the table.

"Harry, I really don't care."

"What?"

"Just, for once, stop talking about being an Auror! You can't catch every damn dark wizard every time."

"He killed a Ministry official."

"So let some of the other Aurors deal with it! You're not the only one!"

"I'm the department head."

"So you can make other people do it for you!"

Molly burst through the door with her tray of food.

"Here, Ginny dear," she said "I made you soup with some hot tea and buttered toast. Oh, hello Harry."

Ginny spoke as she grabbed the tray, "Harry, will you put Lily to bed?"

Molly interrupted right in the middle of Harry's first word. "I can do it, dear"

"No," Ginny said, "_Harry_ will do it."

Molly and Harry both went downstairs as Ginny ate her food. As Harry came back up, Ginny put her tray aside, full.

"Are you going to get some sleep?" she asked.

Harry nodded, but didn't move.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5. Hello, everyone, I'm back from my visit up north! I stayed a little longer than I expected, but now I'm back and writing again. My cousin is doing fine, there will be a full recovery. I would tell you what Chapter 6 will be about, but I don't know. The story will come out as I write, I guess. And don't worry about Harry and Ginny's argument, that was just a marriage thing. There will be a new baby next chapter. And I know that I need to do more Ron/Hermione/Family. I'll do it next chapter. I just hate Ron so much (I'm just kidding).**


End file.
